


Ветвление

by Ayranta



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mini, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариации исхода одного и того же события могут быть различны, но как много они могут изменить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветвление

Чайная церемония успокаивает. Не даром на востоке все такие… обдолбанные. Да, именно так. Но сегодня даже привычная рутина не помогает.   
Это снова случилось. Этого никто не ждал и, видит Бог, будь её воля – она бы оторвала чеку, лишь бы это остановить.   
Энни всегда была пассивным наблюдателем, никогда не вступала в споры, со всем соглашалась… и досоглашалась до собственной смерти. Тот случай, мысленно наречённый «Лестница, Оуэн, Смерть», видимо, так ничему и не научил. Перед призраком стояли две чашки – одна с чаем, другая с кофе. В гостиной сидел нервничающий Митчелл, а она сама хотела отмотать время на полчаса назад, заткнуть себе уши или испариться, но не слышать простой, грамматически правильной фразы вампира. Может быть, это было совсем нечестно по отношению к только-только наскрёбшему храбрости для признания Митчеллу, но Энни была бы спокойна за свой собственный маленький мирок, кое-как, неуклюже, склеенный после случая с Оуэном.   
«Я убил тех людей в поезде». Мирок со звоном разбился. Снова. И что-то подсказывало, что даже не в последний раз. Энни хотела провести тихий вечер дома, может, признаться своему вампиру, а теперь была вынуждена слушать «отповедь всей его жизни». Разговор обещал затянуться до утра.

***

  
В жизни Энни было много тёмных пятен. Не только Оуэн… не столько Оуэн, сколько окружающие причиняли ей боль, впиваясь иголочками под кожу. Даже не со зла, а просто по тому, что они были взрослыми, разбирающимися в правилах игры людьми, а она – наивной девочкой, широко смотрящей на мир. За всю жизнь, а также посмертие, было три человека, которые её оберегали, к кому она прибегала, ища защиты. Конечно же, это родители. Кто, как не они помогут, обогреют и успокоят?! Ну и, конечно же, Митчелл. Чуть что, какая-то проблема – так сразу к нему. Да и не только это. С вампиром было тепло, надёжно и совсем не страшно. Почти, как с Оуэном когда-то, но только ещё лучше. Было всего три человека… осталось двое и неведомое существо напротив. Существо хлюпало носом и вздыхало, как перед прыжком в адское пекло. Энни прикрыла глаза, готовясь нырять следом. Что бы Митчелл ни сказал, её представление о мире точно изменится. В конце концов, за всё нужно платить. За неведенье – тем более.

***

  
С первым лучом солнца, пробившимся сквозь окна, призрак испарилась, оставив Митчелла наедине с двумя кружками. Ромашки и мишки Гамми. Хорошая компания для того, кто собственноручно оттолкнул лучшего друга. Или не только друга. Но об этом лучше не думать – чтобы не взять кол и не избавить мир от такого чудовища. За последние часы Джон Митчелл, как на исповеди, вспомнил все свои грешки, словно готовил Энни к приёму главного гостя – поезд, Аш-12. Не стоило на неё это всё вываливать. Но, вот беда, Энни была единственной, кто мог бы его понять. По крайней мере, в отличие от Джорджа или Нины, можно было надеяться на отсутствие пафосных речей. Что ж, Митчелл ещё никогда так не ошибался: лучше уж проповеди и финальный кол в сердце, чем так. Подумывая, дать девушке остыть или сразу приползти на коленях, умоляя о прощении, Митчелл почесал подбородок. Пожалуй, начать стоило с намывания чашек. Да, кажется, где-то за стойкой была бутылка виски. Или мартини… А, без разницы. Проще пойти в ближайший бар и нажраться там вусмерть. Внутри что-то сворачивалось неприятными кольцами.

***

  
Видимо, Митчелл её всё же разбаловал. В отличие от Джорджа, позволял всё и всегда. Никогда не пугал, работал штатным психологом и нежно улыбался, заверяя, что всё будет хорошо. Баста карапузики, сказка кончилась, и с этим что-то нужно было делать.   
Энни думала неделю, периодически метаясь из угла в угол и искореняя в доме посуду, как вид. В дребезге осколков ей чудилось спокойствие. Разумеется, можно было свалить всё на Джорджа или Нину, но, во-первых, Митчелла бы убили на месте, если не хуже, а этого она пока не могла допустить. Во-вторых, вампир доверился именно ей и… чёрт, всё же она – набитая идиотка! Просто Митчелл решил в очередной раз очистить душу, вот и выбрал на свой взгляд самого безобидного! Ха! А вот она ему устроит! Впрочем, к чему обманывать себя?!   
Митчелл сложил голову на плаху и отдал ей в руки топор. Жизнь или смерть. Как-то пошло, дешёвые романчики так и пляшут канкан на краю сознания. И всё-таки он пришёл к ней, смиренно ждал приговора и даже не пытался притвориться, что пошутил. Тянуть с разговором больше, чем неделю – глупо. Энни вздохнула и спривиденилась в комнату парня. У неё был ещё час до того, как Митчелл объявится. Откинувшись на кровати, призрак прикрыла глаза.  
«Что ж я всё не тех мужиков выбираю?!»

***

  
Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, можно было потрогать, понюхать и даже попробовать на зуб. Воздух был почти таким же густым, как и Энни, и давил на психику почище полнолуний. Ни Джордж, ни Нина не знали, как бы поделикатнее намекнуть о том, что ссора затянулась и не схлопотать при этом чем-нибудь тяжёлым по лбу. Митчелл напоминал ожившего мертвеца больше, чем обычно – его бы приняли на роль зомби даже без проб и грима. Призрак напоминала мессию, не знающего, свернуть направо и быть богатым или налево и женатым. О том, чтобы идти прямо, речи не шло. Оборотни нервничали и старались проводить в доме как можно меньше времени. Разумеется, после того, как «сделали всё, что могли».   
На общем совете, куда не были приглашены ни вампир, ни призрак, было решено, что виноват Митчелл, и нужно провести с ним беседу. Загнать вампира в угол для разговора было сложнее, чем прижать коррумпированного чиновника, но сдвоенными усилиями, у оборотней это вышло. Ровно на пять минут, после которых молчавший, как партизан на допросе, Митчелл свалил куда-то в туманные дали.  
Энни просто исчезала до того, как Джордж либо Нина успевали открыть рот для вопроса.   
Жизнь радовала красками, особенно красной. Ну, просто умереть – не встать.

***

  
\- Ты сказал, что я могу убить тебя, если посчитаю нужным. Я пришла сказать: не дождёшься! – что-то с глухим стуком упало на пол, да там и осталось лежать. Кажется, книга. У Митчелла и книга? Хотя, какая разница, когда в дверях застыл обворожительный вампир с видом загнанного в угол крольчонка.   
-Я и не знала, что вампиры могут обращаться в камень, - нервный смешок.  
\- Разве что очень захотим, - голос хриплый, совсем не такой, как обычно. – Ты…  
Прикрыв глаза, призрак в последний раз взвесила всё. Назад дороги не будет. Это просто-напросто слишком жестоко.  
\- Будь моя воля, ты бы уже расплачивался за то, что совершил, но вокруг тебя люди, они ни в чём не виноваты.  
\- Ты…  
\- Меня никто и никогда больше, чем за пустое место, не принимал, так что заткнись и слушай!  
\- Энни…  
\- Я тебя не простила или ещё что-то там, я просто забочусь об окружающих.  
\- Энни…  
\- И ты должен вернуть свой долг обществу.  
\- Энни…  
\- И прекрати обниматься!  
\- Энни…  
\- Я тебя люблю, идиот!  
И мир рухнул, подпиленный лобзиком.*

***

  
Нежные поцелуи, это, конечно, прекрасно, лучше всего на свете. Хотя нет, объятия лучше. Когда здоровенный вампир прижимается и прижимает ближе, ища защиты и тепла, это мега круто. Но иногда хочется чего-то большего. Хотя, судя по тому, что Митчелл едва не подавился кофе, это большее явно не по адресу. Плавно перетекая на колени парню, Энни осторожно откладывает блокнот на диван, чтобы не помялся, и обвивает шею вампира руками. У них есть ещё три минуты, прежде чем вернутся их дражайшие соседи.  
Энни нравится эта идиллия. Она теперь так много знает про Митчелла! И ей всё нравится!   
Даже то, что вампирам, оказывается, тоже снятся кошмары, от которых спасает только чашка горячего чая. Не кофе.  
Даже то, что вампиры – ну, отдельно взятый, во всяком случае, - смешно морщат нос, когда солнечные лучи начинают на нём плясать, а потом громко чихают и падают с кровати, потому что засыпать на краю привычнее.  
Даже то, что, оказывается, клубника напоминает вкусом кровь, а запах чая из морозилки почему-то ассоциируется с ней.  
Даже то, что вампиры – совсем дети в некоторых вопросах. Особенно в тех, которые касаются наказания. Хотя наблюдать перепуганную мордочку Митчелла даже забавно.  
Даже то, что она, оказывается, полная идиотка, раз решила, что отдельно взятый вампир так прост. За открытой дверью всегда оказываются ещё семь закрытых. Можно было бы уже привыкнуть.

***

  
Слыша шум, в очередной раз на чердаке, Энни спешит в комнату, где Митчелл проводит столько времени. Сама ещё не знает, что будет делать или говорить, но спешит. Потому что так легко опоздать. Особенно, когда дело касается не до конца завязавшего наркомана. Особенно, её наркомана.  
Вампир находится в привычной позе « лицо – на руках, руки - на коленях, мозги - далеко». Погром вокруг можно списать на творческий беспорядок. Картинка дробится.  
\- Это нормально – чувствовать, как призрака затягивает в иной мир?  
\- Это нормально – покрывать социопата?  
\- Зачем ты так?   
\- Ты первый начал.  
\- Прости…  
\- Знаю.  
Говорят, можно завязнуть в комплименте, но как завязнуть в разговоре с лучшим… дилемма.  
Присаживаясь рядом, Энни вздыхает, обнимая вампира за плечи. Иногда, на самом деле, довольно часто, хочется призвать Митчелла к ответу. Чтобы отплатил за всё зло, что причинил. Хочется, так сильно хочется откреститься от него, провести черту: вот тут этот мерзкий убийца, а вот тут белая и пушистая я. Но потом он приходит и вот так безнадёжно дрожит и дышит в ладони, стараясь унять разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Но потом он шёпотом спрашивает, как она могла принять такое чудовище, как он. И становится совестно за такие мысли. Потому что именно из-за них, правда, не у неё, происходят трагедии. Потому что он попросил о помощи, а она согласилась. Господи, что за бред?! Просто Энни влюблена в Митчелла и готова ради него на всё. Ничему жизнь не учит.  
Или учит, ведь с этим вампиром так тепло… Забавно, как иногда похожи мысли у неживых. Ну, просто настоящая идиллия.   
А потом появился Херрик, и в организме у Митчелла остаётся слишком мало кислорода.

***

  
Память – тонкая материя. Мы помним хорошее, забываем о плохом… Энни давно видела _настоящего_ вампира и уже успела забыть это чувство беспомощности, страха, отвращения. Препоганое чувство. А ещё Энни давно не видела своего бывшего, Оуэна. По крайней мере, был бы полный набор мерзавцев. Наверное, призрак впервые за посмертие – не говоря уже о жизни – хотела, нет, желала, жаждала чьей-то смерти. Потому что в доме два смертных оборотня, которые станут лёгкой добычей. Потому что Херрик ни капли не изменился. Потому что он связывает Митчелла с его прошлым, теперь уже точно прошедшим.  
Энни никогда так ни хотела… впрочем, судьба распорядилась иначе.

***

  
Клей плохо горит, не говоря уже об обложке. Из кожи? Или пластик? Может, картон?   
Призрак задумчиво закусывает губу. Мир встал с ног на голову. Митчелл сходит с ума от страха, раньше он не боялся смерти, потому что раньше ему было нечего терять. Не настолько много. Джордж упорно делает вид, что его действия единственно верны и в том факте, что его лучший друг убил вампира, порешившего соседскую девчонку, ключевым является «друг убил». Нина молча готовит колья, уверенная, что миру будет лучше без «этого грёбанного кровососа». Энни, как всегда, забыли спросить.  
Но от улик, пусть и очень, очень косвенных, стоит избавиться. Сейчас, догорит последний, наверняка, вонючий огрызок, и можно вздохнуть спокойно. В конце концов, это был всего лишь привет из прошлого. Недавнего.   
Энни молится, чтобы всё стало как раньше, но даже ей понятно, что хорошего лучше не ждать.

***

  
Джордж тяжело дышит, будто решаясь на что-то. Он крепко держит деревяшку, но что он может противопоставить этому напыщенному, жестокому хлыщу? Напыщенному, жестокому хлыщу-вампиру. Когда Джордж оборачивается, Энни понимает. Как бы вселенная ни изгалялась над миром, конец предопределён. Кажется, что крик заглушает хруст. Вампир рассыпается пеплом, а призрак становится совсем прозрачным. Наверное, из этого и не могло выйти ничего путного. Подумать только – оборотень, вампир и призрак.


End file.
